Vague by sight, not by love
by couturaprincesa
Summary: Sakura's blind. Sasuke tries to bring back her sight. SasuSaku.
1. Blind

Ddrrnnnnn

_**Ddrrnnnnn**_

"Sakura dear ! It's time to wake up honey!"

As then she heard her maid's voice she opened her eyes. Yet, all she could see was a black vision. She had no idea what she looked like and always had to rely on other people to do her job for her.

Though, being the daughter of a wealthy family, even they couldn't afford to bring back their daughter's sight.

Though blind, this maiden had a most beautiful figure, attractive face, and the longest hair which reached above her bottom.

Everyday started as a schedule. First thing she'd do is wait to hear her maid's voice, which served as her alarm clock. The next thing is that her maid would wash her up and put her in clothes. And to this, she would walk down the hallway to eat. Even when Sakura was blind she could still do things by herself.

This is to feed herself, speak, listen, and make her own choices.

But it doesn't always stay this way. Sakura **couldn't** go to school. All she could do is listen to the laughter of students pass by her fences as she would always sit down on a chair at her back yard. But don't think that she doesn't have friends. She actually has three best friends that she cherishes, Ino Yamanka; Hinata Hyuuga; and Tenten Daidouji.

Her parent's would always weep at the site of her not experiencing a normal life. But the one who was most hurt is a certain dark-haired boy who would always see her next door. This lad's name was Sasuke Uchiha. This certain boy is very wealthy, though, being the son of the president of one of the most successful companies of Konoha, it always had its limits.

Haruno corporations were the no. 1 rival of the Uchiha Company. And just by this, it already served as the greatest limitation of all.

Despite this, he couldn't help to have fallen madly in love with Sakura. And hoped that one day, he could use his hard-earned money to bring back Sakura's eyesight, surpass his limitations, and marry such a maiden of his liking.

**End of Chapter**

**Good so far? I hope it is for you.**

**I would really appreciate it if you hand down a review**


	2. This is where it begins

This is where the story really begins

**This is where the story really begins.**

He stays by his fence everyday just to gaze at her beauty. Until he was caught by a certain blonde girl named Ino, one of Sakura's best friends.

When Sasuke then spotted this, '_Holy shit!'_

"And you thought you couldn't hide it from me?" Ino said in an evil smirk

"…." Sasuke stayed silent.

"You know…"

"Huh?"

"If she finds out that someone loves her as blind girl, she'll….she'll….She'll totally jump for joy!" The blonde girl exclaimed.

"I don't exactly get you."

"Now this time I won't lie to you…..She herself said this you see…..The one thing that she really hates about being blind, is that she can never have someone to love her as a blind maiden"

"Umm….I never put it that way."

At that moment, Sasuke burst to tears. "Don't worry about it! I'll hook you up to her with no sweat!" exclaimed Ino.

"Are you sure about this? I mean the thing that you should focus on the most is that she can't exactly see me. How is it going to wo-"

To that point Ino dragged Sasuke to Sakura and quickly introduced him to her. "Sakura, this is Sasuke, Sasuke, and Sakura."

"N-nice to meet you Sasuke"

"Uuuhhhh….N-nice to m-meet you too."

And both shook hands…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Is it ok so far?**

**If it is, then please review**


	3. the smile

The Smile

**The Smile**

In the last chapter, Sasuke and Sakura had a formal introducing. When that day came, Sasuke's been visiting Sakura quite frequently. Let's see what happens…..

Since Ino introduced Sasuke to Sakura, he's been making frequent visits to Sakura. Bringing flowers, totally expensive clothes, and a lot of sweets. Until one day………

"Miss Sakura! I brought you your snack."

"Oh, that's great. Please, you can leave it right there." At that statement, Sakura let out a very soft smile to her maid. To that point the maid burst out into tears of joy and said in her thoughts, _IT'S A MIRACLE_.

At that very day, Sakura started to smile everyday.

As she then stayed at her favourite spot at the backyard one day, **(A/N: As said in chapter One)** nobody seemed to noticed that she looked like she was waiting for someone.

"Hey. I'm here again"

"Ah, I've been waiting for you."

"I know, you always do."

"Um, Sasuke, I've been wondering, we've been best friends ever since I can remember, and, till now, I haven't even known of your last name, I mean, what is it? Tell me."

_'Oh man…This where trouble begins'_

_**'**_You're telling me, I can't believe we never thought of a plan for this'

_'Damn it. What should we do now?'_

"Oh, um, my last name?"

"Uh-huh. What is it? Tell me."

'Gulp'….

"It's, it's,"

"It's what?"

"Sigh. It's Uchiha"

"U.Chi.Ha"

Suddenly that afternoon turned silent. Sasuke was thinking if what he said was the right thing to do or maybe the worst possible mistake he would've made.

Sakura herself had a lot of things in her mind. Must she keep being more than best of friends with Sasuke or does she let go of him considering that his family's company is her family's worst possible rival in the business world.

Not all good stories come out good.

Bad parts make it better.

Please review.


End file.
